


I Love You Too

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: And I say, "I love you."
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: Trektober 2020





	I Love You Too

You make me weak.

Such a primal confession, ripped so deep from within me that I can barely taste the memory anymore. What I can taste is your lips, soft against my own, and I get this feeling that I'm in over my head. This has become more than a casual thing. It's become something I never intended it to be.

You know it.

Of course you know it. I'm growing heedless during my time on this cursed space station, and sometimes you can see my emotions more than I would hope. You've gotten good at peeling away my layers until you find the truth, naked, scared, alone. You know this isn't just a casual thing. But you don't try to prompt a confession from me.

I sometimes wish you would.

I wish you would tell me "Damn it, just talk to me, Elim, tell me what's on your mind." I wish you would rip the confession from me, rip the words from my mouth, their tendrils scraping the inside of my throat as they emerge from between my lips.

You're so beautiful.

Words cannot properly describe how beautiful you are to me. You are not Cardassian beautiful, and although you are human beautiful, that doesn't really describe the full extent of it. You are not just beautiful. You are beauty.

You tell me about your day.

Your voice is so excited as you tell me about the newest problem in the infirmary. You're so passionate. I like passion. Your voice is just so lovely, the way you sound when you're telling me about one of the million problems you've fixed, and I wish you could fix the Elim Garak problem.

I stare at you- how can I not?

I hope I'm not making it too obvious. I just really like looking at you. I can't help it. You're nice to look at. My mind drifts away as I stare, goes to a world where the population is 2, you and I, just you and I.

You grab my arm.

You say, "Garak, don't you see? We are all just made of particles, and it's so incredible how these particles can live, can grow-"

And I say, "I love you."

You stop. "What?" you say.

I look away. I'm afraid of what the expression on your face will tell me. "Don't make me say it again."

"Elim," you say, "it's okay. I love you, too."

And I look at you, and your face is so open, so beautifully gentle, so kind, and I do the only thing I can think of doing: I kiss you.

"You've wanted to tell me that for a while, haven't you," you say. It's not a question.

"Yes," I tell you. "Yes, I have."

**Author's Note:**

> Some short fluffiness for you- I hope you enjoyed!  
> I would love if you left a comment. :)


End file.
